


Confess To Me

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Spitroasting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis roleplay with Reader as a Nif spy. She's got information they need... and they're going to get it out of her. WITH THEIR DICKS.





	Confess To Me

Ignis tests your restraints, tugging at the leather straps experimentally. You hold your hands out to him, as if to prove you’re unarmed. “I keep telling you… it’s fine, Iggy. It’s not like I can hulk out of ‘em… I’m not Gladio.” Ignis smiles at you, but looks over his handiwork one last time. “If I do something, I’m going to do it right… besides, the game will be spoiled if you’re able to slip your bonds before we’re ready to release you.”

  
You sigh and sit back in your chair, allowing Ignis to continue his work. Eventually he finishes and takes a step back to admire the sight before him. Prompto peers over his shoulder, then comes right up to you, bringing one gloved hand up under your chin to tilt your face towards his. He kisses you sweetly and you sigh, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks as his embrace begins to deepen. Gladio claps a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back. “Save it, Prompto. It’s not time for that yet. You’re not the opener anyway.”

“Aww… she just looks so pretty in her little uniform… I wanted to kiss her without any of that other stuff in the way,” he whines, pouting as he crosses his arms over his chest. Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto stand before you in their Kingsglaive uniforms, with Noctis in his kingly raiment. They survey you with varying expressions, but the desire is evident in all of their gazes. Noctis takes a step forward, taking your chin his hand. 

“You’re still okay with this, right?”

You nod, and he smiles down at you, stroking your cheek. Ignis steps forward, taking Noct’s place in front of you. “You remember your safeword, don’t you darling?” 

“Carbuncle.” 

“Excellent. Don’t shy away from using it if you reach your limit… but keep in mind that the game ends when we hear it.”

“I understand.”

The boys nod to you, then exit the room to give you a moment to prepare yourself. You study your surroundings, meditating on your character for a few moments. The empty room looks harsh and uninviting—the perfect place for your little game. _I really hope Gladio is right that no one ever comes in this room… the last thing I need is Cor or somebody seeing me tied up in this getup._ You only just have time to complete your thought before the door slams open, and the boys file back through. Noctis leads the pack, followed by Gladio and Prompto. Ignis is last to enter, locking the door behind them. _Thank goodness for that. Oh shit._ Gladio strides right up to you, towering over you imposingly. You smile at him out of habit, but his expression wipes the smile right off your face.

“What are you smiling at, Nif? You think there’s something funny about your situation?” he growls, grabbing your bound arms and hauling you roughly to your feet. You try to wriggle away from him, and he leans in close so that his breath fans over your face and neck. 

“That’s enough, Gladio.” 

Noctis snaps his fingers, and Gladio drops you immediately, your bottom colliding with the chair a bit harder than you’d anticipated. Any thought that Noctis might be coming to your aid disappears when you see the stony look on his face. “We need to give her the chance to confess first… before you get to work on her. So, prisoner…. what have you got to say for yourself?”

_Get to work on her._ The words send a tingle of pleasure through your body. You say nothing, looking resolutely at the floor. You feel a shadow looming over you, and when you look up you see Ignis standing in front of you without a trace of the usual kindness in his face. His gloved hand grasps your cheeks firmly, pulling you up to look at Noctis.

“His Highness asked you a question, _Nif._ ” He spits the word at you, squeezing your cheeks until your lips purse. You look up towards the ceiling, still refusing to make eye contact with Noctis, and Ignis finally releases you, throwing you back with such force your head snaps down for a moment. He walks back towards Noct, shaking his head.“I’m afraid those pretty little lips will have to be loosened. Shall I?”  
  
“No. Let Prompto start. Then you… then Gladio.”

“What of you, Your Grace?”

“…I’ll take what remains.”

Prompto needs no further encouragement—he’s in front of you in an instant, bending down to inspect you. “Aww… you’re a cute one, huh? And I get to be the first one to break you…” One hand reaches out to graze your breasts, and you flinch away from his grasp. Prompto’s hands dart out, yanking the buttons of your uniform open so hard they scatter across the floor, revealing your cleavage. He smirks at you as he reaches into your bra to squeeze your breasts. “That’s a real nice bra you’ve got there… they make everybody wear those in the Nif army? Or is it just their special-ops sluts?”

  
Prompto pinches your nipples between his fingers and you have to bite back a moan. You decide to channel your sexual energy elsewhere to keep the game interesting. “Go fuck yourself, Lucian pig.” In an instant, Prompto has buried his face in your breasts, biting down harshly on the soft flesh of your curves. You let out a sharp cry, but he doesn’t let up, littering your breasts with scattered bruises and bite-marks. You can see Ignis watching you closely, but no one moves to pull him off of you. Finally Prompto looks up, wiping the corner of his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. “You can still turn this around, Nif.” His voice is unnervingly cheerful. “You can apologize to me, and give up your information… and maybe I’ll be the only one to take a turn with you.” When you ignore him, he begins to unbuckle his belt.

“Well… I guess you’ve made your choice. Looks like we’re gonna have to put that big mouth to work. Gladio, hold her arms.”

Gladio is on you in a flash, holding your arms down and out of the way as Prompto frees his cock from the confines of his dress pants. He growls into your ear as he watches Prompto approach you with his cock bared. “You look like a stubborn one… I’ll look forward to fucking that information out of you myself.” Prompto drags his length across your lips, taking hold of your hair with one hand as Gladio pushes you forward and down towards Prompto’s arousal. “You counting me out already, Gladio? I’ve broken a few spies, you know…” He thrusts forward into your mouth—you’d meant to put up a bit more resistance for show, but your body aches for Prompto. You moan around his girth in your mouth, and Prompto lets out a strangled laugh.

“Y-you hear that, Gladio? Mmmnhh… she’s giving it up already… ahhh…”

Gladio’s massive hands grip your arms tightly, holding your body in place as Prompto fucks your mouth. Prompto fists his hand into your hair and yanks your head up and down his length, groaning as your tongue laves over his dick. Despite his rough demeanor when you look into his eyes you can see the sweet boy you know and love; the contrast sends heat pooling into your belly, and you’re already beginning to become quite desperate to be touched. You suck hard, hollowing your cheeks and taking Prompto further into your mouth. When he reaches the back of your throat you gag, but you concentrate on relaxing and breathing through your nose. Prompto’s pace becomes frenetic and his breaths ragged, and you know his release must be  imminent; you push yourself for that extra inch, and just as Prompto’s hips meet your face he groans loudly, forgetting himself and calling your name as he spills his hot seed down your throat. You manage to swallow most of it, but some leaks down the corner of your mouth.

“They not teach you how to clean up right in Niflheim?” Gladio scoffs, releasing your arms, and swiping his thumb down the side of your chin, catching Prompto’s cum on his finger and shoving his digit into your mouth. You suck it resentfully, and he withdraws his hand. “Sure wish I was next…” he murmurs, amber eyes boring into you. “I’d love to fuck all that pride right out of you.” You squeeze your legs together, your need beginning to overwhelm you. “So fucking do it then. I wish you would.” _Not a single lie there._ Gladio pats your cheek patronizingly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you… but we got protocol. You’re up, Ignis.”

Ignis approaches you slowly, his glasses glinting ominously in the harsh lighting. You shiver, though you’re not certain if it’s from desire or fear. _Maybe it’s both._ Ignis motions to Gladio behind him. “Gladio… prepare her, please.” Gladio is on you again before you can think, this time hauling you to your feet only to take your place in the chair. He throws you over his lap, facedown towards the floor, and yanks your mini-skirt up over your bottom, exposing your ass. You can feel his arousal beneath your body as his hand gives your buttocks a firm squeeze.

“Is that thong standard issue?” Ignis reaches one gloved finger out to trail along the back of your thigh, stopping just beneath the curve of your cheeks. “Fuck you,” you hiss, and his hand flies out, landing a stinging blow to your buttock. “Ahhh!” You can feel Gladio’s cock twitch beneath you at your cry, and he shifts restlessly. Ignis rubs his hand over your ass, his touch feather-light, as if he didn’t just strike you. “I’d adjust that attitude if I were you…” _SMACK!_ Another blow, and another cry from you. A quiet grunt from Gladio; being this close to the action seems to be affecting him deeply. Ignis pays him no mind, striking your buttock a third time. Your safe word bubbles to the tip of your tongue, but you’re not ready for the fun to stop… just a bit frustrated. You grit your teeth and wait for Ignis to move on. When he administers a fourth slap you lose it for a moment.

“Is that all you’ve got?! A few spanks!? If you’re going to break me just do it already!!”

Ignis’s hand squeezes your right cheek so hard you regret your words for a moment, but he releases you suddenly. He yanks your thong down your legs, leaving it around your ankles. “Oh… so wet already, despite all your brave talk.” He kneels behind you, spreading your legs with an intimidating strength. You can feel his nose and lips ghosting along the back of your thigh, all the way up until he reaches the juncture between your legs. His tongue laps delicately at your sex, almost experimentally, and when you moan and push yourself back towards him Gladio holds you down against his lap. “Oh no you don’t,” he growls. “You don’t move.” Ignis's tongue darts back out but it’s everywhere other than where you want it—he kisses his way up your inner thighs, licks the wetness from around your sex… but he refuses to touch your clit and slit. _He’s fucking with me._ You writhe in Gladio’s lap, but he just pushes you down harder. “If you want him to treat you nice you’re gonna have to beg him.” 

You hold fast, perhaps finally getting into your role, and you can hear Ignis sighing behind you. "So stubborn…” He slides a finger inside of you, glove and all, and you gasp. “I was going to use my tongue on you…” He adds a second finger without waiting for you to adjust to the first, and you bury your face in Gladio’s thigh to muffle your pained cry. “But I see that you’re going to require a heavier touch.”

His long fingers stretch you intimately, and when you feel his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of your thighs it’s nearly too much to bear. He thrusts his fingers in and out of you roughly, the smell of leather mixing with your own scent. Gladio thrusts up against you subtly, his own desire becoming too much for him to sit still. When Ignis curls his fingers inside of you you let out a strained cry, and he laughs. “Yes, that’s it… beg me for your release.” You’re so far gone your pride can’t reach you any longer. “P-please… sir…” you moan, “please… let me cum.” In an instant Ignis’s hand is withdrawn from you, and you’re left on Gladio’s lap, still wanting. 

“I’ve changed my mind…” There’s a malicious glee in Ignis’s voice, but somehow it only turns you on further. “On your feet, Gladio. I think we should both work on her.”

“About damn time.”

Gladio jumps to his feet, pulling you off of his lap and nearly tossing you down into the chair. You can hear the boys’ belts clinking in near-unison as they hurry to release their cocks from the confines of their clothes, and when Gladio grabs you again you can feel his bare arousal jabbing your back. “Where do you want her, Ignis?” 

“I’ll take the back… you take her mouth.”

“Sounds good to me… I’ll just take her pussy after you’re done.”

Gladio spins you around, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you forward to bend at the waist. You can feel Ignis dragging the head of his erection against your slit, digging his hands into the smooth skin of your hips—one of his gloves is still soaked with your essence. Gladio’s massive cock pushes past the threshold of your lips just as Ignis is sheathing himself inside of you, and your gasp turns into a gag as Gladio immediately hits the back of your throat. He watches you you from beneath hooded eyelids, yanking you forward by the back of your neck and pulling you further onto his cock. As your eyes meet you can see he’s enjoying himself but he seems to be looking for some sign of distress. “Just remember, prisoner…” he murmurs to you, “you can end this at any time.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” At least, that’s what you tried to say. Gladio’s dick in your mouth distorts your speech beyond recognition. “Guurr fhuuu hrrmrnnm.” The hint of concern you’d seen in Gladio’s eye disappears, replaced by pure, animalistic desire. He takes you harder than Prompto had, testing the limits of your gag reflex. Tears spring to your eyes as Gladio pushes you to the edges of your endurance—you’re so focused on keeping it together you’ve almost forgotten Ignis is railing away at you from behind. Perhaps Ignis is aware of this, because he ratchets up his pace to meet Gladio’s; the sound of his body slamming into yours fills the room—the distinctive smack of flesh slapping against flesh. Somewhere behind Gladio you can see Prompto stroking himself, though Noctis stands, simply watching, no doubt just as turned on as the rest. 

Normally Ignis is a sensitive, considerate lover but today it’s clear he’s only concerned with his own pleasure; in fact it’s more than that… he’s deliberately withholding pleasure from you. He jackhammers into you any way he pleases, most likely trusting Gladio to monitor you for any sign that you’re ready to give in, but you refuse. You can hear Ignis’s grunts reach a crescendo, and he withdraws himself from you suddenly, letting his cum spill against your thigh. Gladio pulls himself out of your mouth immediately, grabbing your bound arms and looping them over his neck. His strong hands sweep you up into his grasp, grabbing your thighs and wrapping them around his waist. You try to wriggle away but he’s got you firmly wedged in place, your already ravaged entrance just above his throbbing cock.

“It’s my turn now… and I’m not as gentle as Ignis and Prompto.” 

He carries you to the wall, slamming you against the dusty bricks as he pushes his wet cock inside of you; you tip your head back as you cry out and his teeth find your neck immediately, burying themselves in the soft flesh there. The pain Gladio inflicts on you is its own sweet pleasure—he sucks at every bite, soothing the sore skin even as he continues to destroy you from the inside out. His cock is like a battering ram inside of you, battering and bruising your inner walls, and he makes certain he angles you so that your clit is entirely deprived of all stimulation. The frustration inside you is beginning to reach a boiling point, but you couldn’t possibly beg this guard for your release. _Perhaps the king will be merciful… oh Gods, this is starting to feel real._

“That tight little cunt of yours must be weeping for release…” Gladio’s teeth graze your bruised skin as he speaks. “Confess, and I’ll give you everything you need. All you have to do is give in.” You lean forward, closing your eyes and parting your lips, and his hot mouth is covering yours, kissing you greedily. His tongue echoes the movement of his hips, pushing in past your lips and exploring the depths of your mouth. You lose yourself in his kiss, letting him believe he's got you before you bite down on his bottom lip, hard. He cries out in pain, slamming you against the wall again. He sucks his lip into his mouth, glaring at you as he fucks you even harder and faster. “You must think you’re so brave,” he grunts, savaging you with a particularly vicious thrust, his hands squeezing your ass so hard you can feel your skin bruising already. “I know I am,” you gasp, and Gladio pulls your arms up from around his neck, withdrawing from you and letting you crumple to a heap on the floor. He bends forward to lift you easily by one arm, pulling you forward so that his cock is jutting into your breasts. He gives himself one, two, three quick pumps, jerking forward as his release hits him. He drops you and you slide back down against the wall, panting as you feel his thick ejaculate dripping between your breasts. 

Noctis snaps his fingers, and Prompto and Ignis come forward, each taking an arm and hauling you to your feet, dragging you along to bring you to stand in front of Noctis. He inspects you coldly, taking in the sight of your debauched, bruised body. “My best men, and all three have failed me… never send pawns to do a King’s job. Hold her down.” Prompto and Ignis pull you down to the ground, Prompto leaning in to whisper into your ear. “You should have given up the first time… you’re too pretty to be wasted like this.” He kisses your cheek, his touch heated but still transparently loving; dear, sweet _Prompto… he just can’t help himself. Even when he’s trying to be intimidating he’s adorable._ Noctis barks an order at him as he unzips his pants.

“Prompto!! That’s enough.”

“…sorry.”

“We’re long past the point of mercy. Don’t waste anymore of your pity on her.” Noctis crawls over you, kneeling with his legs on either side of you as he pulls his erection out of his pants. He looks every inch the ruler in his kingly raiment, even as he prepares to fuck the last bit of resistance out of you. He taps the head of his cock against your clitoris and you writhe involuntarily, prompting Ignis to push your hips down against the cold stone of the tile floor. “None of that.” 

Noctis braces himself on either side of you, sliding into you easily after Gladio’s brutal fucking. You gasp and arch against him, your body tensing at this third intrusion. Your sex is exhausted but Noctis feels so good after Gladio and Ignis’s punishing turns. He takes his time with you, every stroke long, slow, and torturous. His pelvis grinds against yours, the friction maddeningly delicious after so long without any attention. You bite your lip, trying desperately not to admit how badly you want him, but your king knows you better than that. “I can see it in your eyes, Nif…" he whispers, his intense blue gaze locked onto yours. “You want your release, don’t you?” Frustration overwhelms you, and tears spill down your cheeks. “Please…” you sob. “P-please, Your Highness…” Noctis strokes your hair, murmuring softly to you and motioning for Prompto and Ignis to release you. “There now… all you have to do is swear your loyalty to me.” He reaches his hand down between your bodies, his thumb hovering just above your clit. 

“I s-swear to serve the one t-true King…” you hiccup, trying desperately to get the words out before your body gives out out on you. “Noctis… Lucis…” Noct’s thumb descends onto your clit, massaging it furiously, and your touch-starved body is wracked with pleasure, contorting your body and cutting you off mid-sentence. “CAELUM!!” you shriek, losing yourself in what must be the most intense orgasm of your life. Your sex clenches spasmodically around Noct’s length as he rides out your release, and tears once again flow down your cheeks as you’re awash in waves of ecstasy. You’re dimly aware of Noctis reaching his own peak inside of you, cumming with a quiet groan. You’re so exhausted you don’t even notice Noctis pulling out of you, or Ignis cutting your hands free. Gladio is immediately behind you, pulling you up into his strong arms as Prompto and Ignis clean you gently with soft towels. 

“You did so good, babe…” Gladio whispers, stroking your hair as Prompto leans down to kiss your lips. You can see Noctis and Ignis smiling at you from behind Prompto. “If it was me I would have given up a long time ago,” Prompto chirps, stowing your breasts back into the cups of your bra before laying his head on your cleavage. Ignis and Noctis kneel down at either side, each throwing an arm around you. You close your eyes and sigh contentedly, surrounded by the men you love, exhausted yet satisfied. Just then, to your horror, the door rattles loudly. You shoot a panicked look at Ignis.

“I thought you locked the door?!”

“I did!!” Ignis hisses, but the door slams open anyway, nearly bursting off its hinges. Cor Leonis, having clearly kicked the door in, stands in the entryway, trying desperately to make sense of the image before him. You can see a blush spread up that normally impassive face as realization dawns on him, and he begins to back away slowly.

“You know what, I’m sure I can find somewhere else to store this equipment… I’ll just… see you.”

 


End file.
